


Too Spoopy

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Halloween, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Steve have been decorating Josie's house for Halloween ever since they were very, very small.<br/>Cecil's spelling hasn't much improved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Spoopy

**Author's Note:**

> For October, I'm taking prompts again!  
> This prompt was as follows: Mission: fic Descriptors: Steve/Cecil, Highschool AU, too spoopy Halloween, cute fluff. GO GO GO
> 
> Happy Hallowe'en, guys!

Ever since they were small, Cecil and Steve had been in charge of decorating Josie’s house for Hallowe’en. 

They’d grown from having to stand on each other’s shoulders to reach the porch roof to needing to duck so as not to hit their heads on Josie’s milk jug skeleton. 

By the time they got to high school, they were  _begging_  Josie to let them replace or just plain not put up some of the dorky ridiculous decorations they’d made when they were kids, but she always said no.

Steve stood on a ladder, hanging up giant spiders with googly eyes on strings, while Cecil painted little signs and fake tombstones to replace the ones that got rained on and half-melted last year. Steve glanced over at Cecil’s work.

"You misspelt ‘spooky’, dear," he said.

"Spoop-  _damn it_ ,” muttered Cecil. “Not again.”

Steve jumped down off of the stepladder and kissed Cecil on the cheek. “It’s fine. It’ll be dark, and the seven-year-olds who come by trick-or-treating can’t spell any better than you can.”

"Shut up, shut  _up_! You  _know_  Josie will keep this forever, this is the kind of thing that will be held over my head forever!” Cecil groaned.

"It’ll go on the Cecil Wall!" Steve jumped in.

“ _Shut up!_ ”

"She’ll show it to our  _grandchildren!_ ”

"Shut - wait, our?"

Steve blushed and glanced away. “Er, slip of the tongue.”

Cecil, now bright red as well, returned to his painting.

Inside, Josie was sitting by the window and occasionally looking through the blinds while she knitted a black sweater for her cat’s Hallowe’en costume.

When she glanced up from her work again, the two boys were kissing energetically on the steps,  their work utterly and completely forgotten.


End file.
